The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method which process an image on the basis of the document direction and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method which copy an original in accordance with an instruction from an operator, and an image processing apparatus and method which process an image in a designated direction.
Some copying machines read an original image, discriminate the document direction on the basis of a characteristic image such as a character image included in the read original image, and output the original image upon rotating it in accordance with the recording paper sheet direction. For example, of the copying machines that handle recording paper sheets-in the portrait direction, some copying machines rotate a landscape original image through 90.degree. upon reading it and output it on a recording paper sheet.
In such a copying machine, however, when the discrimination circuit for discriminating the document direction fails, the overall function of rotating a read original image and outputting it on a recording paper sheet fails. As a result, smooth copying cannot be performed.
Of copying machines without a discrimination circuit: like the one described above, some copying machines incline a character image and the like included in a read original image in a desired direction or add a shadow to such a character image and output the processed image on a recording paper sheet.
In such a copying machine, however, when a copy image with a shadow added to a character included in an original in a desired direction is to be output, the original itself must be rotated in a proper direction and placed on the document table.